


Frozen 2

by toxicmpreglover



Series: Eevee Love [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Eevee - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, big bellys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmpreglover/pseuds/toxicmpreglover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years later, Ash goes into heat again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen 2

Don't own anything but the fic, wish I owned pokemon but sadly I don't.

Well, it was asked to be continued so another story. Also take requests for pairings *grins*

Thank you Firehedgehog for putting up with my insanity and helping me set up the account, and not telling anyone who I am.

Frozen 2

By Toxicmpreglover

Ash yawned as he slowly woke, he found that in his sleep he had shifted till he was curled across his mates chest. Oak was still deep asleep, exhausted from yesterdays lab work and their three children energetic days.

He loved the eevee hybrids, and wondered what evolutions they would choose to evolve to once older. And apparently natural born pokemon-human hybrids could take human form by themselves. But they were going to be home schooled, since at such a young age they had a hard time keeping human form or using there attacks when startled.

Mother of course thought the children adorable, specially the one girl.

Right now the trio were at there grandmothers for the next week or so, Oaks research placed Ash's heat and time of fertility any time now.

Groaning he placed a hand on his stomach, soon enough he would be pupped and pregnant for almost two years, he'd miss seeing his feet.

Slowly he slipped out of bed and headed to the shower, he slipped under the ice cold water which his type liked, Oak was always annoyed at the ice cold showers since he found it too cold.

Ash hummed to himself as he cleaned his body, his slim hands running across the nipples down his chest, like a human female he had breasts. Small since he wasn't pregnant at the moment, but he knew they'd be large near the end since they'd appeared near the end of his first pregnancy. The other nibbles were four sets of smaller nibbled that were not active right now. It was painful being milk bound with one pair, the five pairs of breasts he had were horrible, how did human woman do it with just one?

Yet.. The feel of his three pups/kits feeding as he lay there had been an amazing feeling.

Birth.. So freaking pain.

Something inside him seemed to tingle then burn, Ash smiled.

Looks like sending the kids off yesterday had just been on time.

OoOoO

Waking up with ones mate kissing them soundly was a great way to wake, finding them fingering his hardening mast was even nicer.

He joined in the kissing happily, eyes widening as a wonderful scent entered his nose practically yelling Ash was in heat now.

At least this time they'd enjoy Ash's heat in hybrid form the whole time.

OoOoO

He was hot so freaking hot, and unlike his first heat he knew what to expect. Soon Ash was the one laying on the bed, whimpering in want as Oak slowly kissed his overly heat filled body, nipping at his hardened nipples and fondling Ash's manhood.

Ash moaned as Oaks fingers slid into his vagina, testing its wetness, it was very wet. He shivered as those fingers pressed against his insides, the older hybrid then slid his fingers out and thrust hard without warning into the ice type hybrid.

"Argh..." Ash cried as his mate his deep inside him, he liked it rough and Oak went into fast hard thrusts deep inside him.

He could only cry and whimper as Oak cummed deep inside him, spreading his seed deep into Ash's belly.

Before the heat totally carried him off, Ash wondered how many kits he's have this time.

OoOoO

Sixty years later:

Ash hummed to himself as he cooked dinner for himself and his mate, he could hear Sam talking to one of there multiple children. He still remembered there shock when he'd given birth after his second heat to seven children. Well they should have expected it, after all he's heard of eevee's giving birth to ten eggs.

There hybrid state was no longer a secret, and to his thankfulness they were human enough that people could not capture any of his family.

People actually wanted to mate with his family, the hybrid state breeding true. He smirked wondering how long it would take for the world to be hybrids instead of humans. Amusingly enough hybrids could mate with humans or pokemon. Yeah, a lot of children and grandchildren he had already.

"That smells delicious," Sam smiled walking into the room alone, Ash smiled and kissed his mate careful to keep his gravid belly from being squished between them.

"I've had practice," Ash smiled, because he's pretty much had to cook for an army of children, grandchildren and great grandchildren with there fertility rate.

Yet, he wondered how long they would live. After sixty years they'd barely aged even though there descendants aged like humans.

Hopefully he wasn't going to be fertile every five years till death, he's really like to have a few years with no infants. And Sam had yet to find a way to stop hybrid conception, condoms broke way to easy.

Well, at least after this batch there was another five year grace period.

END


End file.
